


Becoming Whole

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, AU - No Shimada Emipre, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Anaesthetist Genji, Cause I can't help myself, Domestic Hanzo, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireman Jesse, Fluff, Gency, Graphic Designer Hanzo, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Noodle Dragons, Sexting, Shimada bros bein' bros, Spinal Surgeon Angela, Swearing, a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: The somewhat daily lives of Hanzo, Jesse, Genji and Angela and their pet noodle dragons who share a penthouse in New York.





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mostly domestic fluff fic with the odd sprinkle of smut.
> 
> This is set in an alternate universe where Hanzo and Genji's father was killed when they were children, bringing about the fall of the Shimada Empire. They were raised by their mother away from the castle and had a normal childhood.t fic.

“So how long will you two be out of town for?” Hanzo asked his brother and girlfriend.

“Three weeks. We’re going to check out what Europe has to offer!” Genji answered.

“But we’re also going back to my home,” Angela added, closing her eyes and smiling.

This wasn’t the first time Genji and Angela had decided on a whim to just pack up and go on a holiday. Angela had the leave saved up and her boss was forcing her to take it. Genji took leave too, but they hadn’t decided what to do with it. Until today, it seemed. Money was no object either. While they didn’t indulge in the finer things, they both had high paying jobs – Angela a spinal surgeon and Genji an anaesthetist.

“And you’ll be fine to look after the three of them on your own?” Genji asked, looking down at the small dragons, fighting over a ball and tumbling over each other. They had been in the Shimada family for centuries, partaking in battles and ensuring victories. Of course, they weren’t that small during battle, transforming into larger versions of themselves, destroying anything in their path when the ancient words were spoken.

These days, they just eat and sleep. A sign of the times.

“Well, hopefully I will not be alone…” Hanzo drifted off, thinking about the man he’d been dating for the past six months.

“Oh, you’re finally going to ask him to move in?” Angela asked, excitedly.

Hanzo nodded, thinking about his boyfriend. Jesse McCree, the man who has the key to his heart. Hanzo, a freelance graphic designer, he met Jesse by chance while on a job. What started out as a compliment about Hanzo’s tattoo led to drinks, then dinner, then sex. They brought out the best in each other – Jesse made Hanzo more confident around people, and Hanzo toned down the usually boisterous Jesse.

Hanzo had been wanting Jesse to move in for two months now, but every time he tried, nerves got the better of him.

“If you are OK with it, that is,” Hanzo posed.

Genji smiled. He was always supportive of Hanzo, even though they have their moments. Hanzo moved in with Genji and Angela after leaving Japan, after their mother died, needing a place to stay.

“All you need is some wine and a good meal!” Genji said, planning in his mind how Hanzo should ask.

Hanzo nodded, thinking about how best to plan the evening. “I want it to be natural, something that is us. Nothing over the top.”

“Pizza and beer, then. It’s always Jesse’s first dinner suggestion,” Angela suggested.

Hanzo smiled and nodded, playing with his phone in his hands absently.

“And we have a winner!” Genji said confidently. “Anyway, we have to pack. We leave in the morning! Is it OK if you drive us to the airport? We have to be there at 5:30am.”

Hanzo groaned at how early he had to get up. “Yeah, that is fine.”

Genji squeezed Hanzo’s shoulder before heading for the bedroom. Angela gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” she said following Genji to the bedroom to pack. Haru, Genji’s dragon chased after him, leaving Hanzo’s two dragons, Sora and Mizu, playing with the ball. Hanzo looked down at them and smiled.

“I hope you two are ready for new company,” Hanzo said to them. They looked up and ran towards Hanzo, crawling up his body before settling on his shoulders.

Hanzo picked up the empty mugs and placed them in the dishwasher. He retreated to the couch, Sora taking position in his lap while Mizu lay across his shoulders. Gently petting Sora, he texted Jesse.

_“Hey! Got plans tomorrow night?”_

_“Nup, I’m all yours. What’re ya thinking?”_

_“Pizza and beer? Genji and Angela will be out of town. We will have the house to ourselves ;)”_

_“You mean us and those dragons of yours!”_

Hanzo chuckled. Sora and Mizu love Jesse. Haru was protective, there’s something about Jesse that he doesn’t like. Haru mostly stays out of Jesse’s way, but will occasionally jump him, digging his claws into Jesse’s legs or back before running off.

“Haru will just have to get over it,” Hanzo said to his dragons. They shifted in their sleep, responding to Hanzo’s voice. He chuckled, directing his attention back to his phone.

_“Yes, and the dragons.”_

_“I don’t know why that green critter doesn’t like me. At least your two do! Anyway, can’t wait to do this tomorrow.”_

Hanzo blushed as Jesse sent him a picture, a selfie Jesse took, his lips wrapped around Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo hurriedly hid his phone and readjusted in his seat as Genji walked in, the sudden movement causing the two dragons to complain about being woken.

“Did I walk in on something?” Genji asked with a smirk.

Hanzo stared at Genji, trying to play it cool, but failing. The more he tried to hide it, the more he revealed, through the reddening of his cheeks, the smile he couldn’t control, and now the raging boner he had. Hanzo put his hands in his lap, attempting to hide it.

“No, it is fine,” He said, looking down and patting Sora who had shifted to the armrest of the couch.

“Yeah, sure it is,” Genji teased, turning his attention to the TV.

Hanzo looked up at the TV, trying to forget about the picture Jesse sent. His phone vibrated in his hand, another text message. Then again. And a third time. Hanzo looked at his phone, checking out the preview of the text. It was a picture of Jesse dressed as a cowboy, the costume he wore last Halloween. He recognised the picture, he knew what the next two pictures were.

Biting his lip, Hanzo stuffed his hand in his pocket, doing his best to hold down his erection. He shook his head slightly, realising that if he was at least wearing underwear under his sweats, then it wouldn’t be so obvious.

“Come!” Hanzo ordered his dragons as he headed to his room. The last thing he needed was the dragons scratching at his door while he masturbated. He learned his lesson the one time he snuck in alone, the dragons ended up leaving claw marks in the door from the incessant scratching and Genji scolded him for leaving them trapped on the other side.

Hanzo closed the door behind him, locking it. The dragons settled in together in one basket, even though they had individual ones, and went straight to sleep. Hanzo sat down on his bed, analysing each picture. Each one more explicit than the one before it. He pulled his pants down, grabbing his throbbing cock and taking a picture, sending it to Jesse before he started pumping.

\--

Hanzo woke to a knock at his door. He hadn’t realised that he’d fallen asleep. He looked around the room, it was dark. His eyes adjusted enough to find his phone which was next to him, the brightness of the display was harsh on his eyes.

“Genji, it’s 4:15am. You better have a good reason for knocking on my door,” Hanzo grumbled, walking towards the door and opening it a crack.

“Did you forget you agreed to take us to the airport?” Genji asked.

“Shit. Sorry. When did you want to arrive?” Hanzo rested his head on the doorframe.

“We want to be there at 5:30am.”

Hanzo closed his eyes, trying to figure out the math required to leave home to get to the airport at 5:30am.

“We want to leave here in thirty minutes.” Genji explained.

Hanzo closed his eyes, slightly annoyed for agreeing to drive them. “OK. Shower,” Hanzo mumbled, making his way to the bathroom.

Hanzo emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. Angela had made him some tea, sitting in a travel mug on the dining table. Hanzo took a sip, closing his eyes. “Thank you. Are you ready to go?”

Genji was holding Haru against his chest, softly explaining to the dragon that he would be gone for three weeks. “While I am away, you must be on your best behaviour for Hanzo. And be nice to Jesse. He is not your scratching post.”

Haru cocked his head, squeaking playfully in response. “Be nice!” Genji reiterated. Haru leaped from his hands into Angela’s lap, who gave him a pat. Haru then jumped off Angela and ran into Hanzo’s room, no doubt to join the other two who were still sleeping.

It was an easy drive to the airport given the time of day. Which was good, considering Hanzo was by far not a morning person. He parked the car in drop off, helping Angela and Genji with their bags.

“Good luck tonight!” Angela said, kissing Hanzo on the cheek.

Genji extended a hand, Hanzo knocked it away, giving him a hug.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Genji chuckled.

Hanzo scoffed. “That is a short list, brother.”

Genji punched Hanzo in the arm, grabbing his bag.

“Have fun,” Hanzo waved as they walked away.

\--

Hanzo arrived back at the apartment. The sun was just rising over the city skyline. He sighed, turning on the TV and settling into the couch. He woke up again to the feel of claws digging into his shoulder. Sora and Mizu had made themselves comfortable on his lap, while Haru was trying to make himself comfortable over his shoulders.

He grabbed Haru and cradled him on his back, rubbing his belly. “Haru, Genji might like things rough, but I do not. Please do not do that again.” The dragon chuckled and ran to the other end of the couch, turning circles before plopping down, curled into himself. He gently shifted Sora and Mizu onto the couch and proceeded to the bathroom.

Hanzo took off his glasses, large and black rimmed, and turned on the tap, splashing water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, sighing as he realised Haru had broken the skin on his shoulders. Luckily it was barely bleeding. He took the hair tie out of his hair, retying it back into the usual top-knot. He rubbed the back of his head, the short hair of his undercut was soft on his fingers, not needing a trim yet. He stretched his neck, the angle he fell asleep on the couch left a dull throb. He’d ask Jesse to give him a massage tonight.

He went about his usual Saturday routine: gym, grocery shop, preparing food for the dragons. As the day went on, his nerves built up. _Stop it, it will be fine_ , Hanzo kept reiterating to himself. He’d finished tidying the apartment. “Finally, it will stay clean for the next three weeks while Genji is away,” He said to the dragons, fighting over the last piece of food.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door

“Now, be nice!” Hanzo directed to Haru, who was busy licking his paws, as he opened the door.

Hanzo smiled at the man before him; Jesse. He threw his arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Miss me, did ya?” Jesse asked.

“You’ve done a week’s worth of nightshift, of course I have!”

Hanzo let go of Jesse, allowing him in. Jesse crouched down to the ground, Sora and Mizu running straight for him, crawling all over him, licking his face.

“Whoa, easy there!” He chuckled. They settled on Jesse’s shoulders. He pointed to the one on his left. “Sora?”

“You’re getting better! You know, I think they like you so much because of your size.”

Jesse laughed. “She’s a lighter shade of blue. You’ve got more room to spread out, ey?” He cooed, scratching Mizu under the chin. He walked up to Hanzo, grabbing his hands. “I bet they’re not the only ones who like me because of my size.” Jesse leaned in for a kiss, running his hand up Hanzo’s back and settling on his neck.

“I walked right into that one,” Hanzo chuckled, looking Jesse in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

“You sure did.” Jesse looked down, Haru was sitting by his foot. “Haru, don’t you-” Haru leaped onto Jesse’s leg, digging his claws in before running off to Genji’s room.

“Son of a… Every damn time!” Jesse inspected his leg. “At least he didn’t draw blood this time.”

Hanzo pulled back his shirt. “He did this to me this morning.”

Jesse leaned down, kissing the scratches as Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse, squeezing him tight.

Jesse was a couple of inches taller than Hanzo and had a bigger build – broad shoulders and very muscular. To be expected for a fireman. Hanzo on the other hand, while muscular himself, was shorter, thinner and more slender. Jesse stepped back, grabbing Hanzo’s left arm and kissing it. “I missed this beautiful thing,”

Hanzo blushed. He loved receiving compliments about his tattoo – he designed it after all.

“Beer?” Hanzo asked.

“You read my mind,” Jesse answered, reluctantly letting go of Hanzo’s hand.

Hanzo entered the kitchen, grabbing two beers out of the fridge and opening them. He handed one to Jesse and sat on the couch. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket. “The usual?”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Jesse answered, petting Sora who made her way down to Jesse’s lap.

Hanzo smiled, ordering the pizza. He couldn’t believe his luck when he found someone who loves pineapple on pizza, unlike Genji who thinks it’s the most disgusting thing in the world. “Done. So, busy week?” Hanzo asked, placing his phone down on the couch.

“No more than usual. Though you did catch that apartment fire on the news. _That_ was a big one, took hours to control.”

“You are a hero, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo said, leaning in for a kiss.

“How was your week?” Jesse asked.

“The café logo is doing my head in, I despise people who can’t stick with a decision,” Hanzo huffed, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, listening to the TV faintly in the background. He could smell Jesse’s body wash, the subtle smell of coconut on his skin was a smell he’d grown to love. The smell made Hanzo feel safe. “I really have missed you, Jesse.”

“I’ve missed you too, Han.”

“How would you feel about moving in with us?”

Hanzo waited for a response. He opened his eyes and looked at Jesse, their eyes meeting.

“If you’re happy to have me,” Jesse answered.

Hanzo smiled, leaning in for a kiss. He shooed the dragons away, climbing onto Jesse’s lap, kissing him passionately. Hanzo hopped off Jesse’s lap, crouching down between his legs and unzipping his pants. He reached in, feeling Jesse’s throbbing cock.

They were interrupted by the knock at the door.

“Fuck it,” Jesse whispered. Hanzo stood up, giving Jesse a quick peck and headed to the door, coming back with the pizza. Jesse readjusted himself and sat forward on the couch as Hanzo placed the pizza box down on the coffee table. They got stuck into the pizza, the dragons at their feet, begging for food.

“Do not tell Genji,” Hanzo said to them, placing a slice on the floor.

Two more beers later, Hanzo wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

“You’re going to make me fat, Hanzo,” Jesse teased.

“I don’t think that is possible given your profession,” Hanzo said, kissing Jesse on the cheek.

Jesse scraped at the last of the ice cream at the bottom of the tub before placing it on the coffee table. The dragons were passed out on the floor, twitching gently in their sleep.

Hanzo stood up, grabbing Jesse’s hand and with a wink led him into the bedroom.


	2. Lazy Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, Google translated Japanese is used in this chapter, so apologies if it doesn't sound right.

“This always reminds me of the first time we met,” Hanzo said to Jesse, sitting in the same spot Jesse was in six months ago when this all began. It was their favourite table at their favourite café.

“I had my head buried in my phone when I happened to glance up and see you at the counter,” Jesse started.

“I ordered tea and sat down at the only spare table,” Hanzo said, looking at the table on his right. “I started working on a new job.”

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you,” Jesse said, stroking Hanzo’s left hand. He chuckled. “I’m fairly certain the entire café knew that I was into you before you did.”

“I was deep in concentration.”

“That’s when I gained the courage to compliment your tattoo.”

“I looked up at you, getting lost in your eyes. I was speechless.”

“We had a moment there; a spark.”

“I asked you out for a drink that afternoon. I had to say something, I would have looked like a fool.”

“A sexy fool.” Jesse finished, leaning over the table and kissing Hanzo.

“Now here we are.” Hanzo closed his eyes and took in a breath, enjoying the aroma of the freshly ground coffee beans, even though he didn’t enjoy the bitter taste. The only time he would taste coffee would be when kissing Jesse.

“Here we are. Going to move in with you. What did you want to do today?” Jesse asked.

It was late morning. They’d slept in, which made total sense given the night they had. With the apartment to themselves, there was no need to keep quiet. Or stop at just once. They had a week’s worth of sex to catch up on, after all.

“I was thinking of taking the… pets to the park. They have not touched grass in a while.” Hanzo answered.

“Ah, well. This should be fun!”

“Yes, they will run wild. It will tire them out!”

They ate breakfast and enjoyed the short walk back to the apartment. It was a sunny spring day, the air fragrant with blooming flowers.  Birds were singing and people going about their Sunday business.

Upon entering the apartment, Jesse pushed Hanzo into his room, closing the door with his foot. Jesse grabbed Hanzo arms, resting them above his head, pinning him against the door. Jesse leaned in for a passionate kiss, pressing his body against Hanzo’s. Jesse ran his hands down Hanzo’s arms, cupping his face and taking off his glasses, placing them on the tallboy.

There was scratching at the door. Jesse ignored it, his hand trailing down Hanzo’s body, settling on his crotch, palming his semi erect cock through his pants. Hanzo leaned into it, grabbing Jesse from behind the neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

More scratching at the door. Jesse huffed as Hanzo pushed Jesse away slightly.

“We should stop or they will put a hole in the door.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I love those critters. But sometimes they’re downright annoying!” Jesse said through gritted teeth, still palming Hanzo through his pants.

Hanzo rested his head against the door. He sighed. “Genji will not be happy if the door is damaged.”  He grabbed Jesse’s hand from his groin and placed it on his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. “We will continue this later.”

“Cock blocked by a group of dragons. How many people can say that?” Jesse asked, taking a step back, rubbing his face and readjusting his erection.

“Genji has said it on my occasions.” Hanzo reached for his glasses, looking through them and wiping a smudge on his t-shirt before putting them on. “You just need the patience to wait until they are asleep before doing anything.”

“Takes the spontaneity out of sexy times though.”

Hanzo chuckled, reaching for the door. “Yes, but the dragons will quickly damage something if they run rampant. They sleep for nearly 20 hours in a day, you just need to know when to be spontaneous.” Turning back and giving Jesse a devious smile.

The dragons lept on Hanzo, climbing up and down his body. Mizu jumped from Hanzo to Jesse, lying across his shoulders and nuzzling against his face. Sora was standing on hind legs on Hanzo’s shoulders and resting her forelegs on Hanzo’s head. Hanzo caught Haru eyeing off Jesse, he grabbed him and cradled him in his arms, scratching his belly. Genji had spoiled the little thing, and this position was his favourite, and enough to distract him from digging those claws into Jesse.

Hanzo headed into the kitchen, his footsteps against the floorboards changing to splashes. He looked down at their upturned water bowl and the small puddle pooling in the kitchen.

“Ah, so this is why you wanted attention?” Hanzo said to Haru as he placed him on his shoulder, grabbing a tea towel and placing it over the puddle.

Hanzo could hear Jesse’s footsteps down the hall. “Careful, there is water in the kitchen.” He called out, picking up the water bowl and refilling it. He placed it down, the dragons leaping to the floor and lapping it up.

“Poor little critters must’ve been real thirsty.” Jesse said, placing Mizu on the floor. He ran to join the others.

“Yes. Was there any damage done to the door?”

“Nah, a couple light scratches but not needin’ a repaint.”

“Good.” Hanzo grabbed another tea towel to wipe the rest of the water up. He wrung them out in the sink and threw them in the laundry hamper.

Hanzo then proceeded for the front door, grabbing the three harnesses sitting there.

“Sora, Mizu, Haru!” Hanzo called. The dragons all came running to the sound of Hanzo’s voice, the sound of their claws on the floorboards tapping as they ran. They jumped all over Hanzo and Jesse, very excited about the prospect of going outside.

“Stop, calm down. Easy!” Hanzo started. The dragons running circles around Hanzo and Jesse, trying to grab the harnesses. “Mō ī yo! Suwaru!”

The dragons stopped, climbing down from Hanzo and Jesse before sitting on their hind legs in a line, as if begging for a treat.

“Arigatou,” Hanzo said taking a breath. He slipped the harnesses over the dragons’ heads, clipping it around their bellies. “Now, we are going outside. You know what to do.”

With a shake, resembling a dog shaking off excess water, the dragons transformed. Their usual scaly skin transformed into brown fur. The only remnants of their former image in their eyes, Sora and Mizu with blue eyes and Haru with green eyes.

“They look like regular ferrets now,” Jesse said, mesmerised.

“Yes, this is what they look like when in public. This is how we transported them from Japan.”

This was the first time Jesse had seen the dragons in this manner. Their personality hadn’t changed however, as soon as Hanzo went for the door they acted up again, clawing up Hanzo and Jesse.

“I’ve been wonderin’ that. It’s a neat trick.”

“Indeed. We will have to carry them, they are too excited.” Hanzo explained.

Jesse took Sora, and Hanzo held Mizu and Haru. They walked across the road to the park, letting them run around and play with their favourite ball.

“Now do not go too far!” Hanzo called out. He sat down under the shade of a tree, Jesse sitting next to him.

“This is nice.” Jesse said, taking in a breath.

“Yes, it will be good to do this more often now that we will be living together. Have you given any thought to when you want to move in?”

Jesse thought about the question. “It might be easier with Genji’s help. In the meantime, I’ve done so many double shifts and overtime that I’m not needed back at work for the three weeks they’ll be away.” Jesse leaned in and kissed Hanzo.

“Well. That’s a nice surprise.” Hanzo said, climbing into Jesse’s lap, nuzzling his head under Jesse’s chin. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo. They sat in silence, watching the dragons tumble all over the ball.

A little girl, aged only four or five, approached with caution. She had the biggest smile on her face, watching the three dragons play.

“Haru, Mizu, Sora. Ochitsuite!” Hanzo ordered. The dragons stopped what they were doing and sat in front of Hanzo. Hanzo got up on his knees behind them, picking two of them up.

“Hey, darlin’,” Jesse started, picking up the third. “Would you like to pet one?”

The little girl nodded furiously. Jesse was holding Mizu, though based on the look of confusion on his face and glancing between the dragon in his hands and Sora in Hanzo's, he did not know which of the two he was holding. With a firm hand on the dragon’s back, Jesse leaned forward slightly, the girl reaching in and gently patting its head.

“What’s his name?” The little girl asked.

“Mizu,” Hanzo started. “And this is Sora and Haru.” He lifted each dragon up with the introduction.

“They have funny names.” The girl giggled.

Hanzo chuckled. “Yes, they are Japanese names. Mizu means water, Sora means sky and Haru means spring.”

The girl looked at the three dragons. “Is it because of the colour of their eyes?”

“Yes, very good!”  Hanzo complimented.

“Your’re a smart cookie, aren’t you?” Jesse said to the girl. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Olivia. I learned about colours in school. Can I pet those ones too?” she said, pointing to the two dragons in Hanzo’s hands.

Hanzo nodded, tightening his grip on Haru slightly. She extended both hands, petting them and scratching behind their ears.

“He tickles!” She giggled as Haru licked her hand. “I like ferrets. They’re cool! Our class pet is a ferret. I got to take him home for the weekend once. It was fun.” Olivia explained.

“Ah, what is his name?” Jesse asked.

“Mister Waffles!!”

Jesse chuckled. “That’s a great name for a ferret, sweetheart.”

“Olivia!” A woman screamed in the distance, running towards them. “I’m so sorry! She has a bad habit of running off and bothering people.”

“It’s no problem, ma’am. She just wanted to pet them is all.”

“Ah, ferrets. It makes sense now,” The woman said, taking Olivia’s hand. “What do you say?” She prompted the girl.

“Thanks for letting me pet them.”

“It’s no problem at all, sweetheart. You have a good day, now.” Jesse smiled warmly.

“You too,” Olivia’s mother said. “Come on.” She turned to walk away.

“Byeeeeeee,” Olivia said, waving.

“Bye sweetheart,” Jesse said, waving back.

“Off you go,” Jesse placed Mizu on the grass, he immediately ran for the ball. Hanzo placed Haru and Sora down and tackled Mizu for the ball.

Jesse was sitting back against the tree, arms outstretched. Hanzo took the same position as before and Jesse wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek.

“You are good with children,” Hanzo said getting comfortable.

Jesse chuckled. “You gotta be if you’re runnin’ in a burning building for a rescue. That and when we get the call to rescue a cat from a tree, it usually involves kids.”

“That really happens?!” Hanzo scoffed.

“More often then I’d care to admit.” Jesse kissed Hanzo’s cheek again and rested his head on his shoulder.

The couple stayed in the park until the dragons started to grow tired. They slipped the harnesses on and carried them back to the apartment, placing them in their baskets for sleep. Hanzo closed the door, leaving enough of a gap for them to escape the room if required.

It was late afternoon by this stage. Jesse headed into the kitchen to join Hanzo who was preparing dinner for the dragons. He headed to the fridge, grabbing two beers, placing one down next to Hanzo. He grabbed his phone and put on some lazy Sunday afternoon music. He set his beer down on the counter, grabbing Hanzo’s hips and swaying to the music with him.

“So what’s on the menu for the critters tonight?” Jesse whispered, kissing Hanzo’s neck.

“Chicken with rice and vegetables.”

“They’re certainly spoiled.”

“Yes. Though we cannot go to the grocery store and pick up a bag of dragon food now, can we?”

Jesse chuckled. “Makin’ a big batch?” Noting the amount of rice Hanzo placed in the pot.

“Yes, I will freeze it down. It should last a long time.”

“Anythin’ I can help with?” Jesse asked, taking a swig of beer.

“You can dice up the carrots.” Hanzo handed Jesse a knife.

Hanzo bustled around the kitchen, tending to the rice and cooking up the chicken. He’d glance over at Jesse dicing the vegetables, smiling and reminiscing about how he turned a man who lived on ready to eat meals into someone who is quite the competent cook. They danced to the music as they cooked and laughing at each other’s jokes. They left the food on the stove, covering it with a lid to keep warm, before retreating to the couch.

“Well, that was an effort and a half.” Jesse said as he sank into the couch, lifting his feet up on the ottoman.

“Take out?” Hanzo suggested. He was too tired to even contemplate making a meal for the two of them.

“Sure. Chinese?” Jesse suggested.

Hanzo pulled out his phone and ordered. He turned on the TV and flicked over to Netflix to put on a cheesy romantic comedy. Jesse untied Hanzo’s hair, brushing it over to one side. Playing with Hanzo’s long hair was one of his favourite things. He’d twirl it around a finger, run his hands through it, braid it. Now though, he settled on brushing his fingers through the ends.

Hanzo sunk down into Jesse, resting his head on his chest and placing his feet on the ottoman. He grabbed the throw blanket resting over the back of the couch, draping it over the both of them. They settled in, enjoying each other’s company while waiting for dinner to arrive.


	3. Making Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy McHanzo Week 2017!
> 
> It's Day 6 (On my side of the world, anyways) so I whipped up this chapter based on today's prompt: Domestic Life. I just couldn't resist!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read :-)

“How can someone who literally only wears jeans and a t-shirt all day, every day, have so many clothes?!” Jesse asked, grabbing another pile of neatly folded t-shirts out of the dresser drawer. This would make the fourth pile he and Hanzo were going through.

The t-shirts were a combination of band t-shirts and t-shirts emblazoned with pop-culture references. Jesse recognised the more familiar ones, Star Wars, Star Trek, Batman, Superman. But the rest, he was lost on.

“Nelson and Murdock. Avocados at Law”, he read the t-shirt, holding it up so Hanzo could see. “That just doesn’t make any sense.”

“It is a quote from Daredevil. ‘Abogado’ is the Spanish word for Attorney. Nelson and Murdock are attorneys, they joke that the word sounds like avocado.”

Jesse chuckled, folding the t-shirt and placing it on the pile for Hanzo to go through. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Yes, well not all of us are strong and muscly and into sports.”

“Says you with your ripped body.” Jesse’s eyes lingering on Hanzo’s biceps, the t-shirt sleeves hugging them. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to think about ripping Hanzo's clothes off. Jesse cleared his throat. “And baseball is an exhilarating game.”

“And you are lucky Genji thoroughly enjoys baseball.” Hanzo said, sitting in front of three piles of t-shirts; a yes, no and maybe pile. “I am very glad that I do not have to endure it.” He looked up at Jesse with a smile, flicking his head slightly to get his hair out of his face.

They were interrupted by a long whine from the dragon's basket by the bedroom door. Haru was standing on his hind legs, looking around like a meerkat on watch. Looking for Genji. Just hearing Genji's name being called now was enough to rouse him from sleep.

“Oh, come here, you!” Jesse said, picking up Haru and cradling him like Hanzo had shown him, gently rocking him back and forth like he was holding a baby. He nuzzled against Jesse’s chest and fell back asleep.

“This is the longest Haru has been away from Genji in a long time.” Hanzo said, smiling as Jesse gently sat back down. Admiring how someone so tall and muscular can be so gentle.

“Two weeks? What’s the longest they’ve been separated for?”

“A month. The last two weeks of that month were the worst.” Hanzo said, filling his cheeks with air and expelling it noisily, drawn to a memory of how bad Haru was. “He nearly wore a hole in the floor from the constant back and forth running. He particularly enjoyed doing it at night while we were trying to sleep.”

Jesse laughed. “So where was Genji?” Haru squeaked again, Jesse rubbed his belly gently, soothing him back to sleep.

“Australia. He was in an exchange program with our high school.”

“Ah, and he couldn’t take Haru with him. You went to Australia too, didn’t you?”

“I did. We went to our sister school in Melbourne. It is a nice city.”

“I’ve never been. I’ve love to check out the land ‘Down Under’.” Jesse said with his best Australian accent.

Hanzo winced. “That is just dreadful.”

Jesse smiled, scratching Haru’s belly and making his leg twitch in his sleep. “Ah, it wasn’t that bad. So do your two freak out like Haru when you’re separated from them?”

Hanzo looked at Sora and Mizu, lying on top of each other in their basket. “No, but I think it is because they have each other. That, and I do not spoil them rotten like Genji does with Haru.”

“He does carry him around all the time, doesn’t he?”

“He has since he was little.” Hanzo smiled. “He does not remember our Father, Haru is the only thing Genji has that belonged to him.”

“Do you remember much about him?” Jesse asked, placing a finger under Haru’s footpad, causing the dragon to twitch awake, run up Jesse’s arm and settle over his shoulders, falling back to sleep.

Hanzo smiled. “I remember a little. He was an important man, he was away from home a lot. He worked long hours. But when he was home, every day he would make sure to play with us, teach us how to play with the dragons so we would not get hurt.” He paused, smiling on the memory. The three of them in one of the many gardens of the Castle, playing with the dragons, throwing a ball so they could chase it. Giving them treats so he and Genji could get used to them. Laughing as the dragons licked their hands and crawled along their shoulders. Hanzo brushed his shoulder at the memory of how their claws tickled through clothing, and how it scratched on bare skin.

Hanzo shook his head, coming back to reality. He turned his attention back to the ‘maybe’ pile of t-shirts in front of him. “I do not know which ones to donate. I like them all.”

“Well how about you start with the ones I’ve never seen you in.” Jesse suggested. “We’ve been together nearly seven months, if I haven’t seen you in it then odds are you’ll never wear it.”

Hanzo sighed. “I guess. Though all of the band t-shirts stay. They hold a special place in my heart, a reminder of the concert I went to. And they were expensive.” He handed Jesse the pile of band t-shirts which was beside him to place back in the drawer.

“Yeah, band merch is usually expensive. I still can’t believe you’re a metal head.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “You and everyone else, apparently.”

“You don’t look the part. I figured you’d be in to that electronic dubstep music.”

“Would you prefer that?” Hanzo smirked.

“Hell no,” Jesse smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “I’m glad I’ve got me a concert partner.”

Hanzo packed all the t-shirts to be donated into a box. “Alright, you’ll have some space in the drawers for your clothes. Now on to the wardrobe.” Hanzo opened the double doors, everything was neatly organised in boxes. His suits and jackets on the hangers, not that he wears a suit very much; only if he’s meeting with corporate clients.

Hanzo started pulling down boxes from the top shelf, starting with old sketches from former clients. “These can go. Everything is digitised now.” Six boxes of drawings, notes and invoices, a box of action figures from his childhood and a box of comic books later, Jesse has the space he needs.

“You’re quite the hoarder, you know that?” Jesse said through a smirk, kissing Hanzo’s cheek.

“Yes, I am aware I hoard things. Genji likes to remind me of that too.” Hanzo said, dusting his hands together.

“Genji’s just as bad as you are. Shhhh...” Jesse said, scratching under Haru’s chin to calm him as he took a seat on the bed.

“The difference between us is that I have some level of organisation.” Hanzo grabbed one last box, hiding at the back of his wardrobe. He smiled, taking a seat next to Jesse. He opened it, it contained jewellery and photos.

“Some of my Mother’s most treasured possessions.” He grabbed the stack of photos, going through every one. “My Mother had an affinity for photography.” Hanzo said, noting the artistic nature of the photos, some taken off centre or focusing on something in the foreground, blurring the background.

“You two look like her,” Jesse said on a young photo of her and his father.

“Yes, we would hear that all of the time.” Hanzo chuckled at the wedding photos. Next came baby pictures. Hanzo and Genji as kids with their father, then pictures of just them and their Mother. The age difference between photos grew noticeable as time went on.

The final photo was of Hanzo, Genji and their Mother, wheelchair bound. Hanzo and Genji were crouching on either side of their mother, soft pink crocheted blanket draped over her lap, floral silk shawl draped over her shoulders. Genji had his arm around her shoulders and Hanzo was holding her hand. They were seated in front of a Koi pond, cherry blossoms in full bloom behind them.

Hanzo paused on that photo, setting it aside and putting the rest of the photos back in the box. He put the box back in the wardrobe and walked to his office, placing the photo in an empty frame and sitting it on his desk.

“This was the last time she was herself.” Hanzo explained as Jesse stood next to him. “I stayed in Japan to look after my Mother while Genji took the internship here. The doctors told us she would not have very long, that she was struggling to remember the smallest of things. Genji and Angela flew in when she got sick.”

Hanzo grabbed the photo, thumbing over the frame while Jesse put his arm around his shoulder. “This day, she was herself. For the first time in months, she remembered everything. She told us stories about our Father from when they were teenagers that we had never heard. We were able to take her to the gardens, they were her favourite place to go. She got to meet Angela.” Hanzo paused, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes. “She left us that night.”

Hanzo embraced Jesse, whispering, “I just wish you got to meet her.”

Jesse wrapped an arm around Hanzo and placed a hand on the back of his head, pressing him against his chest and stroking his head.

Hanzo fought the bubbling sadness deep down in his chest, but lost. He sobbed, thinking about all the time he spent with his Mother, her good days, and her bad days. He imagined her meeting Jesse, wondering if she would like him. Sorrow washed over him that she wasn’t here to see this chapter of his life.

Sora and Mizu came running in, pawing at Hanzo’s legs. He chuckled, sniffling and standing away from Jesse; both dragons climbing up his body and settling on his shoulders. They licked and nuzzled against his face.

“I am fine.” Hanzo said, scratching them under the chin, giving each a kiss. Jesse brought over a box of tissues, Hanzo grabbed one, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose. “I am sorry about that.”

“Don’t be silly. There’s no need to apologise. You loved your Mom. You’re allowed to cry.” Jesse reassured, standing behind Hanzo and kissing his head. He wrapped an arm around his chest, wiping the tears from his own face with his hand.

The phone on the computer rang, a picture of Genji kissing Angela flashed on the screen. Hanzo sat down in his desk chair, wiped his eyes with his hands, put on his glasses and answered. Jesse leaned against the back of Hanzo’s chair.

Genji and Angela waved through the camera. “Hello you two!” Genji’s voice beamed through the speakers. Haru perked up, running along Jesse’s shoulders. “Haru!!” He beamed, brimming smile. “How has he been?”

Haru hopped onto Hanzo’s head then down on the desk, sniffing the computer screen where Genji’s face was.

“He has been good. He and Jesse have grown quite close in your absence. I showed him how you hold him-”

“And I haven’t been bit or scratched or clawed in over a week!” Jesse finished, smiling.

“That’s so good to hear!” Angela gushed, bringing her hands together and placing them over her chest. Genji was making faces and talking in baby talk to Haru.

Hanzo shook his head. “So how are you enjoying your holiday?”

“It’s so good! Paris was amazing, though Munich was our favourite. We landed in Bern this morning, we’re staying with my family for the last week of the holiday.” Angela rested her head on Genji’s shoulder.

“So how did Genji’s first introductions with your parents go?” Jesse asked.

“Very good. He-”

“I was a perfect gentleman. I even cracked a few jokes and made them laugh.”

“Are you sure they were laughing with you, not _at_ you?” Hanzo said jokingly.

“Oh, why so mean, Hanzo?” Genji pouted.

“Yeah, he’s been throwin’ sass around all day. Lots of eye rolling too.” Jesse said, kissing Hanzo on the cheek.

“Sounds like you need a good lay!” Genji chuckled.

“What I need is none of your business.” Hanzo narrowed his eyes. “We were cleaning out my room today, making space for Jesse’s belongings. We are going back to his place tonight to go through his things.”

“Ah, very good. You can have uninterrupted sex there. I imagine the dragons are getting disruptive without me, preventing you from having sexy fun!” Genji laughed.

“That was not my point. But it is all _your_ dragon. Haru will not leave us for a moment. I put one of your gym t-shirts in his basket, but he still insists on sleeping in our bed. Or being held or carried around.” Hanzo shook his head, placing his hands on either side of his face. “One more week…”

“ _Your_ two aren’t much better, you know.” Genji threw back.

"Sora and Mizu are perfectly fine-"

Angela threw her hands out, placing one on Genji’s chest and the other in front of the camera, as if trying to separate them. “Now now, children. No need to fight.” She said in a condescending tone, like a mother to her kids.

Genji poked his tongue out at Hanzo, who proceeded to flip Genji off.

“Wow, it must be a long time if you’ve resorted to using your middle finger.” Genji provoked. “Jesse, brace yourself, I don’t imagine you’re going to be getting any sleep tonight!”

Jesse chuckled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“Anyway, if you’re done picking on each other, we should go.” Angela started, nudging Genji in the ribs. He looked at her as if he'd done nothing wrong. “Hanzo, I’ve emailed our itinerary and flight information.”

“Yes, I received it this morning. We will see you in a week’s time.”

“Enjoy the rest of your trip!” Jesse chimed in.

“Have fun tonight!” Genji winked. “Good bye Haru, see you soon!” Genji added before devolving back into baby talk.

Angela rolled her eyes. “See you next week.” She blew a kiss and hung up.

Hanzo leaned back in his chair, exhaling sharply. Haru whined, sniffing at the picture of Hanzo kissing Jesse’s cheek that Hanzo was using as his desktop background. Haru ran out of the room, Sora and Mizu following behind. Jesse placed his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and massaged them.

“I am not in a mood because we have not had sex in over a week.” Hanzo chuckled, “though it is not helping things.” He grabbed Jesse’s left hand and kissed it.

“What’s on your mind, sweetness?” Jesse knelt down, meeting Hanzo’s height in the chair.

“I am excited that you are moving is with us.” Hanzo paused, taking a breath. “But I am also nervous. What if we…”

“Hey, now. I’m nervous too, Hanzo. It’s natural. It’s a big step.” He cupped Hanzo’s face. “But I’m happy to be making it with you.” He kissed Hanzo. “No more ‘what ifs', hey?” Another kiss, turning passionate.

Hanzo melted into the kiss. Perhaps the sex, or lack thereof, was weighing more heavily than he thought. If his near instant erection is anything to go by. He pulled away from Jesse.

“Genji was right about one thing. You should brace yourself for a fun night.” He kissed Jesse’s cheek. “I am going to jump you the moment we are in your apartment.” He kissed his lips again. “We might not get any packing done.” A kiss on his neck. “Or sleep.” A bite on his earlobe.

Jesse moaned softly. “Well how about we get the dragons organised and head over now?”

Hanzo smiled, standing up and holding a hand out for Jesse to stand. He pressed his body against Jesse’s, grinding against his thigh. “See what you do to me?” He whispered, running his hands down Jesse's firm torso.

Jesse chuckled. “You do the same thing to me, Darlin',” Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s hand and placed it on his crotch.

Hanzo bit his lip, stifling a moan. “Come, the sooner we get things ready, the sooner we can have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Nelson and Murdock](http://www.thecooltshirt.com/product/nelson-murdock/) t-shirt is one of my favourites to wear.


	4. A New Chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially calling this fic 'my bin day' fic. Somewhere I can immerse myself in the cute cuddly feels of noodle dragons and fluff. Reserved for those days where I want to take the shit day I'm having and throw it in the bin.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the read.

“HARU!” Genji screamed, akin to a thirteen year old girl meeting their idol.

The green dragon was so surprised by the sudden arrival of his master; he leapt up in the air. Upon making contact with the ground, his legs were moving so fast he ended up running on the spot. After a moment, he finally gained traction and ran to the front door, where he was greeted by Genji with outstretched arms.

The dragon lept onto Genji’s chest, he let out a screech as the dragon dug his claws in, before squeezing him and repeating “I missed you so much,” as he entered the apartment. Angela followed close behind, rolling her eyes, and finally Jesse, who graciously picked them up from the airport while Hanzo worked on a new client’s design.

“Does he always do that?” Jesse asked, sticking a finger in his ear as if Genji’s scream had deafened him while wheeling in Genji’s abandoned suitcase.

“This is the worst he has been,” Hanzo answered, arms folded over his chest.

They watched as Genji took a seat on the couch. Haru was running laps up and down the back of the couch, onto Genji’s head, nipping at his ears, licking his face, all the while Genji was laughing, arms waving over his face to stop the dragon from getting too rough.

“I can’t believe I’m dating him,” Angela murmured, wheeling her suitcase up to them.

“I cannot believe I am related to him,” Hanzo added, watching Genji kiss the dragon’s nose.

“I can’t believe I agreed to move in with you,” Jesse chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Is he gonna keep this up for much longer?”

“He will tire himself out eventually,” Angela shrugged.

“Who? Genji or Haru?” Jesse smirked.

“Both,” Angela replied, nonchalant.

Hanzo shook his head, placing a hand on Angela’s back. “Welcome home,” he kissed her cheek when she embraced him.

“Thank you,” she smiled, wearily. Her usual kempt look was replaced with messy hair in a low ponytail and no make-up. Dark circles were present under her eyes, showing her tiredness. She never could sleep on planes.

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked.

“Tired. Good thing is my air sickness was kept at bay, so no vomit bags used!”

“Excellent,” Hanzo smiled weakly. He felt a little nauseated, remembering the flight back from Japan after they had packed up his Mother’s house, and just how many bags she went through. And all the time she spent in the bathroom. The lingering smell of vomit was something that would take a lifetime to forget.

“I think I might have a shower,” Angela murmured, nodding before wheeling her bag to the laundry.

Jesse and Hanzo drew their attention back to Genji, who had finally settled down. Sora and Mizu were now on his lap, lapping up the pats and cuddles, and Haru was around his shoulders, nuzzling against his face.

“And how are you?” Hanzo asked, taking a seat next to Genji.

“I am good. Tired,” He rubbed his eyes. “It will probably take a couple of days to get back into the swing of things. The good news is I’m not rostered to work for another four days. Poor Angie is rostered on the day after tomorrow.” Genji answered, outstretching his legs and rolling his ankles. “Sure is good to be home.”

“How was the week with Angela’s family?”

“Surprisingly good. Her parents only have her best intentions in mind, but that is of no surprise,” Genji smiled, looking out the window at the city skyline. He tapped his feet on the ground and interlocked his fingers over his chest, tapping his thumbs together.

Hanzo knew that look. That was his ‘I have a confession to make’ look, something he does when he has done, or is about to do, something big. He did it before dying his hair green when he was seventeen. He did it when telling Hanzo about the internship six years ago. And he is doing it now.

“What is on your mind, brother?”

Genji chuckled, turning his attention back to Hanzo. He looked in the direction of the bathroom, the sound of the shower could be heard. He then looked at Jesse, who looked back at him puzzled, but after a moment, realised what he wanted.

“Oh... I’ll uh... just make us some tea,” Jesse smiled, getting up and walking into the kitchen. The sound of the kettle clicked on and the clinking of mugs filled the apartment, followed by the low rumble of the kettle warming.

Now Hanzo was worried. “What has happened, Genji?”

Genji smiled, “It is nothing bad, brother.”

“Then what is it?” Hanzo bit back immediately. He was convinced it was something somewhat monumental now.

“While we were in Switzerland…” Genji trailed off. Hanzo huffed, he sure was taking his time. “…I took the opportunity to ask Angela’s father if I could have her hand in marriage,” Genji smiled.

Hanzo looked at Genji in disbelief. His eyes welled with tears. His brother. His younger, immature, little brother who still has the ability to scream at a high pitch… but who is extremely professional, who holds a good job and has an amazing girlfriend, has made the decision to get married.

Hanzo shook his head and smiled. “Genji, I am extremely happy for you! I did not think my younger brother would ever settle down with anyone!” Hanzo choked back a sob, but tears rolled down his face. He lifted his glasses on top of his head and wiped his face.

“Angela puts up with me, and Haru,” he said, scratching the dragon under the chin. “I want to spend the rest of my life with her,” Genji smiled, eyes welling with tears.

Hanzo grabbed Sora and Mizu off Genji’s lap, placing them on the couch. He shooed Haru off his shoulders and grabbed Genji’s hands, pulling him up from the couch, embracing him and whispering, “I am very happy for you, Genji.”

“Do not say anything to Angela. I have not asked her yet.” Genji choked back his tears. “I was wondering if you would be my best man, if she says yes,” Genji whispered.

“Of course,” Hanzo whispered back, choking back another sob. “And of course she will say yes.”

“I was also wondering if you would help me pick a ring.”

“Absolutely, brother. It would be an honour.”

“Would it be OK if you did not tell Jesse? Not yet, anyway.”

Hanzo looked at Genji and nodded. He guessed the fewer people who knew the better. Genji always did keep everything need to know. He did it as a way to protect himself; he did not like to be pitied.

They separated a good two steps when they heard the bathroom door open. Angela’s footsteps could be heard going from the bathroom to her bedroom, the door closing with a gentle click.

Genji took a breath, wiping his face and chuckling. Hanzo mirrored his actions before bringing his glasses back down over his face. They heard Jesse clear his throat from the kitchen, a warning to let them know he was coming.

He placed two mugs on the coffee table, before walking back into the kitchen and returning with another two mugs, placing one on the table before taking a seat on the couch, a look of worry on his face. “Everythin’ OK?”

Hanzo smiled, grabbing a mug and taking a seat next to Jesse. “Yes, Jesse, everything is good.”

“Jesse,” Genji started, voice croaky. He cleared his throat. “I am not working for a few days. If you would like, I can help you move the last of your things over.”

“That would be great, Genji. Thank you,” Jesse smiled.

Angela walked through the kitchen and into the living area, dressed in a pair of light grey sweats and Genji’s green hoodie, hood up over her head. She grabbed the two remaining mugs, handing one to Genji before curling into the corner of the couch Genji was sitting on and bringing her legs up next to her. “Thank you, Jesse,” she smiled, taking a sip.

“No problem at all, darlin’,” Jesse smiled back.

She took a deep breath and looked from Jesse to Hanzo then to Genji. “So, what were you talking about?”

Hanzo and Genji looked at each other, but it was Jesse that spoke up. “Hanzo was just about to tell Genji about our three weeks together.”

“Yes, how did you manage in this last week? Genji seemed to think that you were exaggerating Haru’s behaviour.”

“Oh, darlin’, it was no exaggeration. The little fella was near depressed, needin’ to be carried everywhere. He’d barely play with his ball. He was makin’ poor Sora and Mizu depressed too.” Sora perked up at her name being called, running across one couch, leaping to the other and settling in Jesse’s lap. “Oh, weren’t you just depressed, sweetness?” Jesse murmured, patting the dragon’s back. “We had to keep him locked up in your room at night to stop him running laps around the house. Seemed to work a treat.”

“So has Jesse been added to the poop tray rotation?” Genji chuckled.

“He has not, but he will be,” Hanzo nudged him.

“I ain’t a stranger to cleanin’ litter trays. Ma had three cats who could share a litter tray, I’d clean up after ‘em all the time. I’m just glad dragon poop doesn’t smell near as bad as cat poop. And I am glad the critters are housebroken. I don’t much fancy havin’ my favourite recliner bein’ soiled.” Jesse smiled, watching Sora stretch out over his lap.

“Are you thinking of bringing anything else over with you, Jesse?” Angela asked.

“My X-Box-”

“Yes! And now we’ll have all of the consoles!” Genji interrupted with a huge grin and the clap of his hands.

“We’re gonna bring my bed and bed frame over. We think the king size mattress will fit in the bedroom. It’ll be a tight squeeze, but we should be able to make it work.” Jesse rubbed his chin in thought.

“He also has the newer mattress. So we will have to dismantle the current frame before bringing his over,” Hanzo continued. “I was going to donate it to good will, along with the rest of Jesse’s furniture that he is not bringing over.”

“And I’m bringin’ my TV. We’re gonna set it up in Hanzo’s room for when I’ve come off nightshift and I need the background noise for sleep.”

Hanzo nudged Jesse again. “Our room,” he smiled.

Jesse smiled. “Other than that, just my clothes and the bedding. Sheets and blankets and stuff.”

“Very good,” Angela smiled. She looked around the room with narrowed eyes. “We could move the lamp to the corner in front of the window, you should be able to squeeze your recliner in there.” She pointed.

“We were thinkin’ the same thing,” Jesse smiled. “And thanks again, guys, for lettin’ me move in with you. I promise you won’t even notice I’m here.”

“You are too modest, Jesse,” Genji started. “I will be glad to share chores with another person,” He chuckled.

“Speakin’ of, I was thinkin’ of making hamburgers for dinner if you’re keen?”

“That would be amazing, Jesse,” Angela smiled. “Would you like a hand?”

“Nah, darlin’, you just sit and relax.” Jesse stood up and smiled, heading into the kitchen.

“And another cook in the house means less cooking that I have to do!” Genji cheered.

“Always about you, brother,” Hanzo chided, shaking his head.

“I believe this is my apartment. I was here first and I have the power to kick you out if I want!”

“And I am paying equal rent, making it _our_ apartment.”

“Can you please just not argue about anything?” Angela asked, exasperated and rubbing her forehead. “Just for one night?”

Hanzo took a deep breath, and nodded at Genji.

“Sorry,” Genji mumbled, opening his arms for Angela, who shifted on the couch to lean into him, head resting on his chest. He gave her a kiss on the head.

“You should have a shower… Get out of these clothes,” she scratched a fingernail on his jeans.

Genji finished the last of his tea, gave Angela a squeeze before she sat up, allowing him to stand. He stretched, grabbed Hanzo’s empty mug and dropped them off in the kitchen before heading to the bathroom.

“So what did your parents think about him?”

“They like him. He was very well behaved, all things considered. He was well mannered, mature, helped with chores, and even cooked a meal for them. It was all very different to his usual behaviour,” she chuckled.

“He would have made a good impression then,” Hanzo smiled.

“A very good impression,” she nodded. “Anyway, I should get our laundry on.” She sat up and put her feet on the ground.

“Nonsense, you relax. I will put it on,” Hanzo offered, standing up.

She smiled, “Thank you, Hanzo.”

Hanzo handed her the TV remote and gave her a kiss on the top of her head before heading into the laundry.

\---

“OK, that’s everything,” Jesse said to the truck driver, taking all of his donated goods to the good will centre.

The man nodded, closing the doors of the truck before hopping in and driving away.

“Are you OK?” Hanzo asked Jesse, holding his hand.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna do a quick sweep of the place before we leave. Make sure I’ve got everythin’.” Jesse turned and headed back inside his apartment.

Genji walked up from Jesse’s truck, wrapping an arm around Hanzo’s shoulder. “Look at us, you’ve got a great boyfriend who’s moving in with us, I’m potentially going to get married to the woman I love." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "When did we get so old and mature?”

“You _are_ going to get married to the woman you love,” Hanzo corrected. “And we are not that old. You are not even thirty yet.”

“I will be soon,” Genji pouted. “I’m going to be old like you.”

Hanzo scoffed, “There is only three years between us, Genji.”

“Three long years,” Genji chuckled.

Hanzo shook his head. “Do you wish to go ring shopping tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that would be good. Do you think it will take long?”

“It depends on what you are looking for,” Hanzo breathed. “If you do not find anything you like, perhaps I can design your ring? Though we would have to find someone who can make it from scratch.”

Genji hummed, squeezing Hanzo tighter and kissing his temple. “Well I have a basic idea in mind, but we shall see what we find." Genji paused for a moment. "What is taking Jesse so long?”

“I do not know,” Hanzo frowned. “I will check.”

Hanzo walked through the front door of the apartment building and down the corridor, into Jesse’s apartment. Jesse was sitting cross legged in the middle of the empty living room floor. Hanzo sat down next to him, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

“I knew one day I’d move out of here,” Jesse started. “Whether because I’d had enough of the crap water pressure in the shower, or the temperamental oven, or goin’ to a laundromat to do my laundry. But I guess I thought it wouldn’t be for a while yet. This crappy place has been my home for near four years, and as much as I’d talk shit about it… I’m gonna miss it.”

Hanzo smiled, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder.

“And now I’m movin’ in with the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, and two amazing people, who I’m surprised are still together given how immature He is.” Jesse scoffed, “Damn Angie has the patience of a saint.”          

“Yes, Angela does have a lot of patience,” Hanzo smiled, bringing his head back up and adjusting his glasses on his nose. “I need you to keep a secret.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo, frowning. “Sure..?”

“Genji is going to ask Angela to marry him.”

“Really?” Jesse smiled. “That’s wonderful!”

“It is. He has not asked her yet. He has not even picked a ring. So you cannot let it slip.”

“I’ll do my damn best,” Jesse smiled, kissing Hanzo on the cheek. “Anyway, the place is empty, and I’ve got my key and paperwork ready to drop off to the realtor, but I can do that tomorrow.” He stood up and grabbed Hanzo’s hand, helping him up. 

They left the apartment walking hand-in-hand. Jesse closed the door behind him and held his hand on the handle for a moment before they walked back down the corridor and back outside.

Genji looked up from his phone and smiled, “Ready to go?”

“Sure am,” Jesse smiled.

They walked to the car, trailer attached full of Jesse’s belongings. The drive back to their apartment was only five minutes, they practically lived around the corner from each other, but traffic was still an issue, not relenting even in the middle of the day.

Jesse stepped out of the car, looking up at the penthouse from the street, forty eight stories up.

Hanzo stood next to Jesse, wrapping his arm around Jesse’s and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special welcome to Gency fans! Originally it was going to be background, but it's something that'll be a bit more prominent in the near future. It'll all be from Hanzo's perspective, however.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read :-)


	5. The Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by intense self-deprecation and the need to write the Shimada bros being bros.

“There are so many. So, so many…” Genji breathed, leaning over the display case looking at the dozens of engagement rings. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Have you not put thought in this, Genji?” Hanzo asked exasperated, shaking his head. He would not at all be surprised if this was perhaps yet another split decision.

“I have!” Genji exclaimed, looking at Hanzo then back at the display case. “It’s just all so… overwhelming.” He slumped his head forward, bringing his hands up to his face.

The assistant approached them, bright and bubbly with a warm smile on her face. Hanzo gestured her away with the shake of his head, followed by a nod as she offered a look of understanding. Not the first time she had seen this, most likely. Hanzo wrapped his arm around Genji’s shoulders and pulled him away to the middle of the shop.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asked sympathetically. As much as he is annoyed because they have spent all day looking at rings, he does not want to convey that in his tone. “You are not having second thoughts, are you?”

Genji looked at Hanzo with surprise, mouth open and eyebrows raised, and punched him in the arm. “No!”

Hanzo shook his head, allowing this one to slide. Ordinarily he would punch Genji back with more force, and from there they would devolve into a mock fight of flailing limbs. This was not the time nor place for that behaviour. “Then what is it?”

Genji looked down at his feet, then back at Hanzo. “Can we get a coffee or something?”

Hanzo inhaled then exhaled slowly. _Patience, patience, patience,_ he repeated in his mind. Nodding and gesturing Genji out of the shop, he says, “Alright.”

They walked down the street, walking to their café just a few shops down. The one where they catch up at when Genji’s on break at work. The very same café Hanzo met Jesse.

They ordered and paid for their order at the counter and took a seat at a table by the window, waiting for the order. The afternoon sun was streaming through the window, and was warm on Hanzo’s left side. Genji was looking out the window while tapping his hands on the table to a tuneless beat, something he does when he is nervous. He always did wear his heart on his sleeve.

Hanzo inhaled and exhaled slowly. Perhaps he was giving Genji a harder time about this than necessary. He studied his brother, thinking about just how far he has come. The child who followed his older brother everywhere like a shadow. The adolescent who could not keep a girlfriend longer than a month. The young man who works hard and parties harder. His brother, the now mature man, who has kept a girlfriend for almost three years, who has not scared her away, and is now going to ask her hand in marriage.

The thought alone was enough to make Hanzo tear up. He was feeling incredibly proud of his younger brother.

“OK, I have a caffe macchiato and peppermint tea,” the server said, gesturing as he gave them their order.

Hanzo looked at Genji, still looking out the window, then looked back at the server. “I ordered the tea.”

The server nodded, placing the tray containing a small red ceramic tea pot and a matching red cup in front of Hanzo, and the coffee in front of Genji before smiling at Hanzo and walking away.

Hanzo opened the lid of the tea pot, glancing in and taking note of the colour of the tea before closing the lid, opting to let it brew for longer. He looked back at Genji, still looking out the window. Still tapping his hands on the table.

“Genji,” Hanzo started, trying to get his attention. After gaining no response, Hanzo leaned across the table, placing his hands on top of Genji’s, which was enough to break him from his thoughts. “Genji, will you talk to me, please?”

Genji huffed, taking back his hands. “It’s the ring, Hanzo.”

When Genji does not elaborate, Hanzo asks softly, “What about the ring?” He was going to be as supportive as he could. “I can design one if you have an idea in mind.”

“It’s not that…” he trailed off, taking a breath. “I was thinking of giving Angie Mother’s engagement ring.”

Hanzo looked down at his hands. “Oh.”

“But Angela doesn’t like yellow gold,” Genji said with disappointment in his voice.

“No, she has made that abundantly clear.” Something she brings up whenever she can. She complains it’s too old fashioned.

“I always had it in my mind, that I would give the girl I would marry Mother’s engagement ring,” Genji said, voice low. “It doesn’t really matter, and I don’t know why it bothers me… but it’s something I wanted to do for as long as I can remember.”

Hanzo nodded, offering a small smile. “And I did not have a choice in the matter? Perhaps I wanted to give the ring to the person I would marry.”

Genji snorted. “Hanzo, would you seriously give Jesse an engagement ring with a large sapphire in it?”

Hanzo chuckled, shaking his head. “It would be impractical to give Jesse such a ring, given his line of work.”

“Not only that, the band is thin and you would have to get it resized… he’s a big guy, Hanzo.”

“You do not have to tell me,” Hanzo smirked and winked, pouring the tea into his cup.

“Anija!” Genji yelled, earning the attention of the café. “Stop being disgusting!”

“Lower your voice!” Hanzo hissed. “And I’ll stop when you stop. I do not particularly enjoy hearing about your… adventures.”

Genji shook his head, smiled then shrugged. “Never. It’s in my nature to overshare,” he said proudly.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, grabbing out his tablet from his satchel and ignoring Genji’s smug face. Getting back on topic, Hanzo continued, “Alright, you wish to give Angela an engagement ring with a platinum band, I presume?”

Genji nodded, “It’s her favourite metal.”

“Right, now we can narrow the search. And I assume you would like to give her a sapphire?”

Genji narrowed his eyes in thought, shaking his head. “She does not own any sapphire rings.”

“Does she like sapphires? Perhaps she would like a diamond?”

Genji shook his head again. “No, she’s mentioned that diamonds are too common.”

Hanzo could not help but chuckle. “She is obviously expecting you to propose then.”

Genji looked at him surprised. “Do you think so?”

“She has referenced that diamonds are too common. In what context would she bring that up? Unless someone else she knows is engaged to be married and referenced the ring.”

“Yeah, one of her nurses got engaged about six months ago, Angela would not stop talking about the ring, how it was beautiful but that it was just another diamond ring…” Genji trailed off, lost in thought, looking out the window before looking at Hanzo. “You think she was hinting at it then?”

Hanzo nodded. “I do, Genji.”

“Kuso.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I never thought about it that way.”

“Did she drop any hints when you were on your holiday?”

Genji leaned back in his seat, then groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Hanzo, I’m an idiot.” His voice was muffled behind his hands, then he placed his hands on either side of his face. “She kept saying how romantic places were, how happy she was… She would get excited looking at the dresses in the windows of bridal shops.”

Hanzo shook his head, taking a sip of tea. “Seems like she was expecting it, then. Wouldn’t you say?”

Genji rested his forehead on the table and groaned incessantly. “Anija… Do you think that’s why she’s been in a mood for the last few days?”

Hanzo smirked, thinking yes, that was perhaps the reason. Angela was always one to give Genji the cold shoulder. “I do not know what you are talking about, Genji,” Hanzo said smugly.

“You’re not helping, Hanzo,” Genji mumbled, forehead still pressed to the table.

“Do you think it is wise to surprise her with a ring? Do you think she would like to pick one?”

Genji looked up. “I think she would kill me if I didn’t surprise her with a ring.” He glanced at his coffee, picking it up and swirling the tiny amount in his glass before drinking the entire shot. Everyone Hanzo knows who drinks coffee like to enjoy it, savour the experience. Genji always drinks it in one shot. Always.

“Alright, we are making progress,” Hanzo said with a nod. “She will want to be surprised, she will want a platinum ring, and she does not want a diamond.”

“I think a sapphire will do nicely.” Genji paused for a moment and smiled, “Blue is her favourite colour and she doesn’t own a sapphire ring. It will be unique.”

“Then it is decided,” Hanzo smiled. He finished the last of his tea before pouring the rest of the tea from the pot, half-filling his cup. “Now we just have to find something. And you will not be limited to engagement rings, either.”

Genji smiled and nodded, “No, I suppose not.” His smile then turned somewhat devious before he asked, “So, you’ve thought about proposing to Jesse, then?”

Hanzo looked at him quizzically, and taken aback by the statement. He frowned, shaking his head, “No…”

“Lie,” Genji bit back without skipping a beat.

Hanzo huffed. “I may have thought about it briefly. But we are not there yet. He just moved in.”

“But you’ve thought about it,” Genji said, waggling his eyebrows.

“My relationship with Jesse is the first serious relationship I’ve had in six years... You reach a point when you are over thirty where you start thinking about settling down.”

“ _I_ am not thirty yet. So I guess you can say I’m more mature than you, anija,” Genji said quite proudly, sitting up in his seat.

“Says the person who squirms when a dick joke is made,” Hanzo threw back.

“When it involves you or Jesse, yes. I don’t need to know what it is you two get up to.”

“Just like I do not need to know what it is you and Angela get up to.” Hanzo shook his head. “You know, the two of you can be quite loud.”

“My apartment,” Genji said with a smirk. “Don’t like it, leave.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, finishing his tea. “So,” he started, placing his cup back on the tray. “Have you thought about _how_ you’re going to propose?”

Genji groaned again. “Well, I’m definitely not doing anything cliché. Angela hates that stuff.”

“She is quite particular with how she wants things done,” Hanzo commented.

“She knows what she wants,” Genji smirked.

“And yet she picked you,” Hanzo said slowly, shaking his head and trying his hardest not to laugh.

Genji scoffed. “Anija! So mean!”

Hanzo smirked. “Alright, if not cliché, what then?”

“I don’t know…” Genji said, exasperated. He looked out the window for a moment before looking back at Hanzo. “How would you propose to Jesse?”

Hanzo opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. How would he propose to Jesse? He looked around the café and smiled. “I would take him here. Sit at our table.” Hanzo pointed to the table at the other end of the café, six tables away. “I would tell him how happy he makes me, how I cannot imagine life without him, then present him with the ring.”

Genji had his hands folded over his chest, shaking his head slowly. “And you say you have not thought about it.”

“I had not… not until now,” Hanzo admitted, looking at their table. That question had stirred up many emotions in Hanzo, joy, elation, love. How not until now realising how happy Jesse makes him. And that now, he cannot imagine life without him. He smiled, checking the time on his tablet, 2:45 p.m. Jesse’s shift ends in two hours, and Hanzo cannot wait to throw his arms around his man, to kiss his lips and cheeks and everywhere on his face… How much he wants to feel his hard, throbbing --

“Would you get down on one knee?” Genji asks innocently, continuing the conversation.

Hanzo shook his head, clearing his throat and coming back to reality. He looked at Genji, it seemed he had not picked up on the awkwardness. After a moment to collect his thoughts, Hanzo said, “No. Angela’s not the only one who does not like those cliché moves.” He then smiled, “Though I do think Jesse would like it. He likes cliché. So maybe I would. I do not know… I think it depends on the moment.”

Genji nodded. “Perhaps I could take her to our favourite restaurant…” He trailed off, then a flash of excitement crossed his face. “Then I’ll take her through Central Park. We’ll stop at Conservatory Garden, and I’ll ask her there.”

Hanzo nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea. I am sure she will like it. So, you have the ring, and the where, have you thought about when?”

“I think at this point as soon as I can. Though our anniversary is in three months…” Genji trailed off, frowning. “Should I wait?”

“You could propose before your anniversary and surprise her. Or you could propose on your anniversary, when she would most likely expect it,” Hanzo offered. “It is up to you.”

Genji opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, stuck on a thought. He frowned, complaining, “Why are these things so hard, Hanzo?”

“It is a big decision.”

“Life changing.” Genji’s features softened into a smile. “I think I will surprise her.”

“Honestly,” Hanzo started, “If you are taking her out to dinner, she will most likely expect it. Unless you propose to her either at the hospital or at home, I do not think she will be surprised.”

Genji wrinkled his nose. “I’m definitely not going to propose to her at work!” He paused for a moment, a smile creeping on his lips. “Is there any chance you and Jesse could be out of the apartment for a day?”

“Which day?”

“Any day. Whenever I decide to propose. I will let you know. Do you think you can do that?” Genji said without a breath, excitement thick on his voice.

Hanzo smiled and nodded. “I am sure we can manage.”

“Good.” Genji bounced up and down in his seat, then he smiled wide. “How do you think she would respond if I made Haru the ring bearer?”

“Genji!” Hanzo exclaimed, not at all surprised he wanted to involve Haru in his plans. “I think it would be grounds for her to leave you if you did that.”

“Harsh, Hanzo.” Genji shook his head slowly. “It was a joke anyway. You have no sense of humour.” Hanzo opened his mouth to argue his point when Genji waved his hand, smiling again. “I was thinking of making her breakfast in bed. I’ll get up early, get her a single red rose, make her breakfast and ask her then. Then I could do it on our anniversary, too.”

Hanzo brought his hand up to his chin and nodded. “Well, given she likes to sleep in, it would not be that hard to accomplish. Jesse and I can go to the gym early that day.”

Genji nodded, bringing his voice down, “Thank you for helping me work this out, Hanzo.”

Hanzo smiled. It was not very often that Genji would openly expresses gratitude. He has his ways, through a gentle punch in the arm, or the classic ‘smile and nod and clearing of his throat’ move. Hanzo stood up and outstretched his arms, earning an eye roll from Genji, who reluctantly stood up also. Hanzo wrapped his arms around Genji and whispered, “You are welcome, Genji.”

They separated, Hanzo packed his tablet in his satchel and slung it over his shoulder before he wrapped his arm around Genji’s shoulders. “Come, let us find that ring.”

It took another three hours and ten different jewellers to find the ring Genji described as “Totally one hundred percent Angela!” Holding it between his fingers, large smile on his face, he looked at Hanzo. “Do you agree?”

Hanzo held his hand out for the ring, taking a look and studying it intently. The large oval sapphire with small square diamonds on either side sparkled in the light, and was a near replica of their mother’s engagement ring. “I do believe she would like it.”

“And it’s unique!” Genji said excitedly. “One of a kind!”

The jeweller nodded and smiled. “I’m sure she will love it.” Hanzo handed the ring back to the jeweller. “Once it is resized, the ring is yours.”

“How long will that take?” Hanzo asked.

“Three to four weeks,” the jeweller informed them.

“That’s fine,” Genji nodded feverously. He put the deposit down for the ring, and when they left the jeweller, Genji was bouncing on the spot. “Ahhh I’m so excited and nervous and happy!”

Hanzo placed his hands on Genji’s shoulders. “Calm down. If you go home like this Angela will know something is up.”

Genji nodded, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Then nodded more, just to be sure, before finally stilling.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. He’s not entirely convinced Genji could play it cool tonight, considering both Angela and Jesse would be home by now. “Are you good?”

“Yeah, Hanzo. I’m good.” Genji smiled, wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder. He looked at Hanzo, smiling and nodding, clearing his throat before punching him in the arm softly.

Hanzo smiled, placing a hand on Genji’s back. “You are welcome, Brother.”


	6. Twelve Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is landing like a month later than I had intended. But it's here nonetheless!
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to Magisey, for being an all round fantastic person who puts up with my nonsense, my complaining, my anxiety. Have some noodly noodle dragons!! ❤

It was one of _those_ days.

Hanzo spent two hours comparing various shades of pink and purple, trying to get the two colours right for a client; a florist wanting to update her brand. ‘Roses and lilacs around the name ‘ _Gemma’s Flowers and Gifts’_ ’ was all she said in the brief.

Starting with red roses and lilacs, Hanzo sent the design over. She quickly told him that she did not like red roses, and at the end of what could have been a thesis on the history and meaning of red roses which Hanzo honestly did not even bother reading beyond the second paragraph, she specified pink.

Altering the design, he sent the revised image over. She wrote back saying they were too pink. They could not be bubblegum pink. They could not have too much red in them.

On the fifth revision, she emailed back that the colour of the liliacs were too blue. She did not confirm if she was happy with the pink roses either.

After Hanzo told her that the colours will look different on different screens, and that the colour codes matched as close as they could to the real flowers, she was still not happy. _‘The roses need to be lighter, the lilacs need to be brighter,’_ she complained.

He had been corresponding via email because she was too busy to organise a meeting. Even on weekends, even after hours. Always too busy. All he needed was thirty minutes with the woman to figure out _what_ colours she thought were best for her brand, and he cannot even get that.

He hates people like that.

Frustrated, Hanzo stopped working on the design. He would go back to it when he was not annoyed, and he would celebrate once the job was done.

So now, curled up on the recliner and wrapped in Jesse’s red serape, he was free drawing the dragons on his tablet.

He started with Sora on the footrest of the recliner. The light streaming in from the window reflected off the sky blue scales on her back, and made her usually blue mane around her head appear silver. She was sleeping much like a cat, curled in on herself with her long, fluffy tail brushing against her snout.

Mizu was sleeping on the armrest of the couch next to the recliner, close enough for Hanzo to pat. He ran his fingers through the soft mane, and the dragon purred under his touch. His colour is a shade darker than Sora, darker fur and darker scales. He was stretched out on the armrest, tail hanging lazily off the edge.

Haru, of course, was sleeping on his back on the floor in a patch of afternoon sun flowing in through the window. A prairie green, he has the same appearance as Sora and Mizu with a fur mane and tail, and a scaled body. The scales on his belly and legs are a much lighter shade of green than the scales on his back; almost white. He was a fraction larger in size than Sora and Mizu, mostly owing to Genji giving him treats.

He paused as Haru twitched in his sleep, little legs moving as if he was running, before he leapt awake with a yelp. Hanzo tensed, bracing himself as the dragon ran for him, climbing up the recliner, up his arm and on his shoulders.

Hanzo gripped the armrest of the recliner as the dragon’s claws dug into his skin, and released a breath when he plopped himself down, head nuzzled against Hanzo’s neck and tail draping over his chest.

It was a good thing he made himself a cup of tea and went to the bathroom before getting settled on the recliner; he would be trapped here for hours now. It was also a good thing that Jesse’s recliner was not leather, otherwise it would have very visible claw marks in it.

Turning on the TV, a news report played of an apartment fire in Brooklyn. The building looked old; brown brick with fire escapes zig-zagging the exterior. There were several fire trucks, ambulances and police cars on the scene. At least thirty firefighters trying to control the fire’s hold on the building, while other firefighters headed into and out of the building to search for anyone trapped inside.

People were scattered around the area, some were witnesses watching from behind police barricades, others were being tended to by paramedics; people caught up by the fire.

A thick column of smoke rose from the broken windows half way up the building, and flames could be seen from the windows above and below. There was not enough water being hosed onto the building; it appeared they were in desperate need for backup to bring the fire under control.

Hanzo chewed his lip, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and texting Jesse.

_“I am watching the news report on the apartment fire in Brooklyn. Please tell me you are not there.”_

Now watching the aerial footage from a helicopter circling the building, he grew more and more nauseous as the minutes ticked past. Convinced it has been at least ten minutes, he checked his phone, telling him only two have passed since he sent the text. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath when he felt his phone vibrate in his hands.

_“No pumpkin, I’m not there. We’re on alert though, ready to go if they need backup.”_

Hanzo took a massive sigh of relief. _“Please stay safe.”_

_“Will do. Don’t you worry xoxo”_

Hanzo’s mind was marginally at ease. He knew Jesse was very good at what he does; he took safety very seriously and had not been injured on the job so far. _He will be fine_ , Hanzo reminded himself.

Leaving the TV on in the background, he focused back on working out the pinks and purples of this florist logo that had been bugging him. What better distraction than work?

Three hours passed and he had six new, different samples ready to send off; all slight shades of rose pink and lilac purple. He looked at the colours one final time, and if those are not what she was after, than Hanzo does not think _she_ knows what she was after.

He attached them to an email and waited for the file to upload before sending them off. He sat up in the recliner, pushing the footrest down; Sora had moved to sleep next to Mizu on the couch a little bit ago. Haru was still around his shoulders, so standing up carefully, Hanzo picked him up and placed the dragon beside Sora. Haru woke up, climbed on top of the other two and shimmied his way between them, then the three of them shuffled and adjusted until they were a tangled mess of blue and green dragon.

Hanzo snapped a picture on his phone; it was very rare for the three of them to sleep like that, and stuffed it in his pocket before heading over to the window. Now dark, he took a look at the sparkling skyline and closed the blinds. He turned off the TV, some game show he did not care for was playing, before heading into the kitchen for dinner.

Opening the fridge, he grabbed the leftover stir-fry Genji made the night before and heated it up in the microwave. He boiled the kettle and got another cup of tea ready, stretching his neck from side to side while the food heated up and the water boiled. Spending the afternoon on the couch was not a good idea. Jumping on the spot, he decided to go for a run after dinner.

He poured the water over the Irish Breakfast teabag and tossed the stir-fry with chopsticks, testing a piece of chicken for heat. He winced as he nearly burnt his mouth on the piece, closing the microwave and carrying the container and tea into his office to read over his work emails.

Empty container and mug sitting beside him, he answered the final email and stretched his hands over his head. Spring had always been a busy period for him, a time when people want to update their brands and logos, and this year was no exception, with potentially five new clients on top of his already existing ten. The next few months will be busy indeed.

He was drawn from his thoughts by his phone ringing. He picked it up, Angela calling. Given it was the end of her shift, she was most likely calling about dinner.

“Hi Angela,” Hanzo answered, phone on loudspeaker on his desk as he leaned back in his seat.

“Hanzo,” she said, tone stern and serious.

Hanzo sat up immediately. “Angela, what is it?”

“Now, I don’t want you to panic,” she said, pausing. Of course now Hanzo was panicking. She took a breath before continuing, “Jesse has been brought in.”

Hanzo’s world came crashing down as fear sparked through him. “Is he okay?”

“He will be. He has a broken leg and is being treated for smoke inhalation. He has just come out of surgery and is in recovery.”

“I am coming down now,” Hanzo said quickly, picking his phone up off the desk and racing into his room for his wallet and keys.

“I’ll tell him you’re on the way.”

“Thanks Angela.” Hanzo ended the call and stuffed his phone in his pocket, slipping on his flip flops by the door and racing to the elevator. He pressed the call button and it was an eternity before the elevator arrived. Why do these things take so long to arrive when you are in a hurry?

It was another eternity before the elevator reached the carpark, and Hanzo raced to his car, unlocking it with the button on the keychain before climbing in.

Thirty minutes later and he arrived at the hospital, twenty minutes longer than usual thanks to peak hour traffic. He could have walked there faster. Finding a carpark relatively quickly, he thanked the universe and headed into the hospital, calling Angela again.

“Hanzo,” she answered, her usual chipper self. _A good thing_.

“I am here, where is he?”

“Come up to my ward, we can take you to him.”

Hanzo nodded and hung up the phone, heading to the orthopaedic ward. Mind going into overdrive; _why would Jesse be in orthopaedics unless he sustained some kind of spinal injury?_

Walking as fast as he could in flip flops and occasionally kicking them off by accident, he cursed himself for not putting on his sneakers. Almost breathless, he entered the ward and Angela and Genji met him in the waiting room.

“Where is he?” Hanzo asked frantic.

“Hanzo, he’s fine. He’s not going anywhere,” Genji said, gesturing to the seats.

Hanzo sat down, hands grabbing at the serape… he stupidly left on in his haste to leave the apartment. He huffed. “What happened? It was that apartment fire in Brooklyn wasn’t it?”

Angela nodded. “He was inside, on the second floor, rescuing a little girl. He grabbed her, but their collective weights saw him fall through the floor. He landed on his back and broke his left femur and tibia. If he weren’t so close to the front of the building…”

Hanzo nodded slowly and swallowd the bile down at that thought. “He is okay?”

“He’s fine, Hanzo,” Genji reiterated, wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. “He’s had surgery to repair the broken bones. Got plates and screws to hold everything in place. He’s in a full leg cast to keep his movement limited. He’s been checked for concussion and spinal injuries, and he is fine.”

Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief. He wiped his face, unaware of when he started crying. He lifted his glasses on top of his head and rubbed his eyes with his palms. “Did he save the child?”

“He did,” Angela said softly, placing a hand on Hanzo’s knee. “She’s here too, being treated for minor burns and smoke inhalation. Jesse’s a hero.”

Hanzo smiled and sobbed, relief washing through him. Sniffling, he asked, “Can I see him?”

“Yeah, I’ll take you to him,” Genji said, standing up. “He came out of recovery about fifteen minutes ago.”

Hanzo nodded. _That is a good thing_.

Genji led him to Jesse’s room in the main ward, Angela following behind. Hanzo stood in front of the door, the bed hidden behind the curtain. He looked at them before opening the door, noticing that the TV was on. He could hear dramatic music, then, “Didn’t I say he was the killer? Seriously, I’d make better detectives than this lot and I’m on morphine!”

Chuckling, Hanzo grabbed the edge of the curtain and pulled, catching Jesse digging into a container of red jello. He had a nasal cannula in his nose, a drip in his right hand and he was covered in purple bruises on his arms. His left leg was indeed in a full leg cast, all the way up his thigh and elevated. The only part of him under the blankets was his right leg.

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathed, racing up to the bed to throw his arms around his man, kissing his cheek and forehead. “I am glad you are okay.”

“Hey pumpkin,” Jesse groaned as he tried to lift his arm up.

“Do not move,” Hanzo whispered, pulling away and cupping Jesse’s face. “How are you?”

“Could be better,” Jesse admitted, frown easing into a smile. “Genji put me on some pretty good painkillers, but otherwise I’ll be fine.”

Hanzo nodded, pulling up a seat from the corner of the room and sitting next to Jesse. He rested a hand on his bicep as he finished his jello, grabbing his hand after he placed the empty cup on the tray.

“I hear you are a hero.”

“I was just doin’ my job,” Jesse said modestly. “I don’t need any praise.”

“Nonsense. You risked your life to save a child. I will be showering you with praises,” Hanzo said, standing up and kissing his cheek. He looked at Jesse’s leg in the cast. “How long will you be out of work for?”

“Twelve weeks in the cast, then rehab after. They reckon six months minimum before I’m back full time,” Jesse answered, scratching his chin. He looked at Hanzo with a smile and tired eyes. “I hope you like company.”

“Of course,” Hanzo replied quickly, shaking his head. “I always like your company.”

“I’ll try not to bother you too much while you’re workin’.”

“You can bother me as much as you need me,” Hanzo purred, kissing his cheek. “It is one of the perks of working at home.”

“And I guess we’ll have Genji and Angie on their off days too.”

“Yes, we will all assist you in whatever way we can,” Hanzo said, kissing Jesse’s bicep. He turned his attention to the TV briefly, some crime procedural was on, and Jesse’s earlier rant made sense. He took a breath, closing his eyes. His man was here and alive and a hero.

“So… do you always wear the serape when I’m not around?” Jesse asked, waggling his eyebrows when Hanzo looked at him. Hanzo could feel the heat rise to his face, and was all the answer required when Jesse responded with, “and that’d be the reason why it smells like you.”

“I like wearing it,” Hanzo admitted, looking down at it. “It is warm and comfortable.”

“I should get my ma to send up my others. That way we can mix and match.”

Hanzo looked at Jesse deadpan. “You have more of these?”

“Yep. All hand made by her, too. That red one’s my favourite, but I also got a brown one, green one, blue one… she made me a rainbow one after I came out.”

Hanzo chuckled. “I will have to see that rainbow one.”

“I’ll give her a call when I’m at home,” he chuckled. He took a deep breath, bringing his voice down slightly, “She’ll want to know what happened.”

“A good idea,” Hanzo agreed, resting his head on Jesse’s bicep. He eyed the couch on the opposite side of the room. That is where he will be sleeping tonight.

\---

The initial recovery period at home drove Jesse a little crazy. After a two day stay in hospital, he then spent a week in bed with his leg elevated and only moving when he needed to use the bathroom. In that time he binge watched a few of Netflix’s offerings, drifting in and out of sleep because the painkillers made him drowsy. Someone who is used to being active, Jesse struggled in the end, saying he was getting cabin fever being confined to one room.

The dragons kept him company, too. It was not every day they were allowed onto the beds, though Hanzo suspected Genji allowed Haru sleep in his bed with his insistence to ignore the order to get off. Hanzo knew it was all over when the three of them were asleep on an equally asleep Jesse; Sora and Mizu were cradled between his arm and his body and Haru curled up on his chest. Hanzo took a picture of that too and set it as his phone’s background image.

The days that followed once Jesse was mobile were hectic. After getting the all clear that his fractures were healing nicely, he caved and went to the local news stations after their relentless hounding. They ran stories of Jesse the Hero Firefighter who saved a child, and he did the media rounds. Local news, radio interviews, newspaper columns. He got to reunite with the girl he rescued; it was all tears from the girl’s mother, and he humbly accepted the praise.

It was also a good thing that Jesse called his mother when they got home because she called midway through the week to say the local news in Santa Fe had picked up the story too.

After his five minutes of fame, the time spent with Jesse was great. Hanzo adored looking after Jesse; from making him a cup of tea or coffee, bringing him lunch, helping him in the shower with his cast. Though occasionally that turned into them having some fun when they had the house to themselves. It did not matter what it was, what Jesse needed, because his man was alive and well.

Even though Jesse would insist otherwise, that he was fully capable of getting around the penthouse on his own and doing his own thing.

“Seriously, Hanzo, I can make my own cup of coffee,” Jesse said, frustration laced in his voice as he reached for a mug in the cupboard above the bench. He slid it over to the coffee machine and hobbled over on his crutches. “Hell, the coffee machine does all the work, all I need to do is put the cup in and press start. See?” He performed the actions as he said the words.

The sound of the beans grinding filled the space, and it was no time before the smell of coffee wafted over. “I understand that you are quite capable of being resourceful when it comes to dealing with your crutches,” Hanzo said diplomatically, “However, unless you plan on drinking it by the coffee machine, you will require assistance to carry the full mug wherever you wish to sit.”

Jesse smirked, leaning against the bench and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at the round dining table in the centre of the dining area. “I bet I’d be able to hobble over there without my crutches.”

“Do not be ridiculous. You would make a mess.” Hanzo looked at the distance, it is only three or four strides but to Jesse in his current state it would be more like six. And much to his annoyance, Jesse does try to move around without his crutches. “All over you and all over the floor.”

“Well it’s a good thing I plan on drinkin’ my coffee right here, then,” Jesse said, grabbing the black coffee from the machine, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip.

Hanzo pulled in next to Jesse, wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head on his chest. “I am only taking care of you because I love you.”

“I know, pumpkin,” Jesse said softly, “I love you too.” He kissed Hanzo’s head. “I just hate feelin’ so damned useless.”

“This will end soon.” Hanzo nuzzled against Jesse’s chest, breathing in his musky scent. It was stronger than normal; he must have been wearing this shirt for a few days now. Hanzo had to stop nagging Jesse about changing his clothes daily after Jesse called him smothering.

Their first spat; Hanzo agreed he would take a step back and Jesse apologised, explaining that he is used to being independent and did not like the extra attention he was getting. The make-up sex more than made up for it.

“Another two months of showering with a plastic bag over my leg,” Jesse said flatly, taking another sip of coffee. “One silver lining, I can now properly fold our clothes to meet your stringent standards,” he joked.

“Yes, they are no longer a bundled mess stuffed into the drawers.”

“I can’t wait to get this thing off me.” Jesse kicked his cast leg out. He had lived in sweats for the past few weeks, the only thing baggy enough to accommodate the cast. Hanzo longed for the sight of his ass and thick thighs in jeans. “Bein’ able to walk. Bein’ able to bend my knee.” He kissed Hanzo’s head. “I miss gettin’ down on my knees for you,” He whispered.

Hanzo hummed, swinging his leg over Jesse’s right leg and turning to face him, standing on his toes to kiss his man. He could hear the mug being placed on the bench before Jesse’s hands settle on his body, one on his lower back and the other on the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair.

Hanzo rolled his hips, grinding against Jesse, the friction tantalising. The hand on his lower back slipped under his shirt then into his pants, grabbing a handful of his ass.

“Bedroom,” Hanzo whispered, kissing Jesse one last time before handing him his crutches.

“Once I got this thing off, I’m gonna carry you to the bedroom.”

\---

“Thank you,” Genji whispered, red rose in one hand, the box with the engagement ring in the other. He got dressed up in his suit in Hanzo’s room while Hanzo and Jesse arranged the pancakes, fruit, yoghurt and coffee on the tray for him to carry into the bedroom to surprise Angela. 

“We will be out for at least three hours,” Hanzo whispered back, opening the front door. “Do we need to text before we come home to ensure you two are decent?”

Genji placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. He shook his head, paused, then nodded.

“What does that mean?” Jesse asked, hobbling out of the apartment and into the corridor.

“It means yes, we should,” Hanzo said quickly. “We will let you know when we are on our way. Good luck.”

Genji nodded and closed the door silently.

“Reckon she’ll say yes?” Jesse asked on the approach to the elevator. He swung his left leg back and forth while they waited for the elevator.

“She will. She has stuck with him for this long, there is nothing left to see that she does not already know.” The elevator opened and Hanzo held the door as Jesse hopped in, stepping inside himself and pressing the basement button. “I just hope he was joking when he said that he would use Haru as a ring bearer.”

Jesse laughed. “This is Genji. I’d be surprised if he _doesn’t_ use Haru in some part of the proposal.”

“We will have to ask Angela when we return,” Hanzo mumbled.

They headed to the café for breakfast. The staff had given Jesse a lifetime’s worth of free coffee for his heroics. No matter how many times he insisted, they did not accept payment. So Jesse always left a five dollar tip in the jar, because he is too humble. That was one of the things Hanzo loves the most about Jesse.

From the café, they headed to the hospital for Jesse’s six week check-up. After some x-rays, Jesse was told that the fractures were healing nicely and can have the cast changed to a below the knee cast. He nearly cried at that news.

He was given a pamphlet on basic exercises to try before seeing the physiotherapist next week. Hanzo took a quick look and told the doctor that he would make sure Jesse did the exercises.

Now on their approach back to the penthouse, Jesse texted Genji to ask if it was indeed safe to come back up. They parked the car and waited in the lobby for a response.

“How long has it been now?” Hanzo asked, slight annoyance carrying in his voice.

“Half an hour.” Jesse placed the phone in his hoodie pocket. “Reckon they’re still goin’ at it?”

Hanzo shook his head. “I do not want to know.”

“’Cause those straight folks seem to have sex over and over without taking a break. If the movies are true, anyway.”

“Be glad you have not experienced a power outage with them in the apartment,” Hanzo shuddered. He was thankful for headphones and loud music, and now keeps his iPod fully charged at all times.

“Well, what do you think we’d do if we got caught in a power outage?” Jesse waggled his eyebrows.

Hanzo hummed, leaning over and kissing Jesse’s cheek. Jesse turned his head, their lips meeting before the kiss deepened, and it took a lot more willpower than Hanzo would care to admit not to climb on his lap.

They separated when they get a text from Genji, simply reading, “Done.”

Hanzo shuddered and stood up, not wanting to think of what _exactly_ he meant by that. He watched as Jesse sat on the edge of the couch and pulled himself up with his good leg and an arm braced on the armrest. It was a struggle but Jesse told him weeks ago that he did not need any help going from sitting to standing, and it does not make it any easier to watch.

“Shit, I ain’t used to bending my knee,” Jesse said through clenched teeth, straightening his leg as he adjusted the crutches under his arms.

“Are you in pain?”

“Nah,” Jesse groaned, easing into a small smile. “Just feels a bit stiff.” He took a breath, nodding as they approach the elevators. “Just gotta keep on top of my exercises.”

“I will make sure you do,” Hanzo said, hitting the call button.

“You’ve said,” Jesse chuckled. “Good thing you know your way around a gym.”

“Perhaps I could add personal trainer to my resume.”

“More like physiotherapist.”

Approaching the penthouse, they could hear Angela talking loudly on the other side of the door. She was speaking German, giggling and sobbing between words.

“That sounds promising,” Jesse mused as Hanzo pulled his keys from his pocket.

Hanzo hummed, unlocking the door. Angela was pacing up and down the living area; she made eye contact with them and held out her hand, the sapphire ring that he and Genji purchased on her finger. Hanzo smiled and nodded, closing the door behind Jesse. He toed off his sneakers, helping Jesse out of his before heading into the kitchen. Genji was sitting at the table, four glasses of sake waiting.

Looking from the sake to Genji, he exhaled noisily and nodded as he stood up. Hanzo embraced him and held him tight as he sobbed and chuckled.

 _“Congratulations,”_ Hanzo whispered in Japanese.

Genji only nodded before regaining his composure, pulling away when Jesse placed a hand on his shoulder. In one move, Genji separated from Hanzo and latched onto Jesse, almost sending him backwards. It took Hanzo catching Jesse to stop him from falling.

“Shit, sorry,” Genji mumbled against Jesse’s chest.

“It’s all good Genji,” Jesse said, smiling. Hanzo took his crutches so he could embrace Genji. “Congratulations, bud.”

He separated from Jesse when Angela entered the room, smile wide on her face. Hanzo outstretched his arms and she embraced him, kissing her cheek. “Congratulations.”

She pulled away, holding out her hand. “Thank you. Genji tells me you helped him pick the ring.”

“We spent an entire day finding the perfect ring.”

“It’s the most perfect ring ever.” She gushed, looking at the ring. “You did well.” She looked at Jesse, eyes settling on his half-cast leg. “How are you doing with your newfound mobility?”

Jesse bent his leg at the knee, swinging it back and forth slowly. “Happy that I can bend my knee, even though it feels stiff as a board.”

Angela crouched down, placing a hand on his shin and guiding his leg back slowly, before bringing it forward again. “Yep. Just keep up with your exercises and you’ll be good as new in no time.”

“And let me know if you are in any pain,” Genji said, watching on, “I can give you a prescription for some pretty good stuff.”

Jesse chuckled. “Well between the three of you, I’ll be all set.”

Genji pulled out a chair at the table for Jesse to sit as Hanzo and Angela took a seat at the table. Hanzo picked up his glass and held it out. “To Genji and Angela.”

Taking a sip, Sora, Mizu and Haru scampered into the kitchen, Haru with a tiny bow tie around his neck. Hanzo nearly spat out his sake at the sight, looking at Genji. “Tell me you _did not_ use Haru in your proposal!”

\---

“There we go, how does that feel?” The doctor asked. Ana; a middle-aged woman, grey hair in a braid hanging over her shoulder. She was the surgeon who handled Jesse's surgery and has been seeing him for all of his check-ups over the past twelve weeks.

Jesse placed his foot on the ground. He put on the slightest bit of weight while sitting, frowning and shaking his head. “Feels weak.”

“It’ll take time,” Angela said softly from across the room. “Just go slowly.”

“You can keep your crutches for a couple more weeks,” Ana added, “until you’re comfortable with weight bearing. In the meantime, keep up your physiotherapy sessions, and you can do some hydrotherapy to help with any stiffness.”

“No problems, doc,” Jesse said, testing his weight on his leg again. He smiled and nodded. “Getting there.” He slowly rolled his ankle, exhaling noisily. “That feels so strange.”

Hanzo placed a hand on Jesse’s back. “You are doing well.”

“Thanks pumpkin,” Jesse smiled.

Angela stood up, prompting Hanzo to stand up too. Jesse braced himself on the desk, pulling himself up to standing. Weight bearing on his foot, he smiled before shifting all his weight on his good leg. Angela handed him his crutches, and he started pacing up and down the room slowly.

“Keep that up and you’ll be walking in no time,” Ana said, smiling.

“Thanks, doc.”

“At this stage, make another appointment if you need it,” Ana continued. “Angela can return the crutches when you no longer need them.”

Angela nodded. “On that note, I should really get back to work.”

“Will do, doc. Thanks again.” Jesse headed to the door slowly.

Hanzo bowed his head to Ana, following out Angela and Jesse and closing the door behind him. Walking slowly behind them, Hanzo smiled as Jesse grew confident with each step. “You are doing very well,” Hanzo said as they stopped by the elevators.

“Just don’t over-extend,” Angela warned.

“No problems, Angie,” Jesse said as the elevator doors opened. He hobbled inside and Angela held the door open. “We’ll see you tonight.”

“Sure thing,” Angela said before the doors closed.

“I’m sure glad to be rid of that thing,” Jesse said, rolling his ankle. “No more plastic bag over my leg.”

“No more sweatpants,” Hanzo added. “I miss seeing you in jeans.”

Jesse waggled his eyebrows. “That right? Well, how about when we get home I put on my tightest pair, show ‘em off for you?”

Hanzo bit his lip, standing on the balls of his feet to meet Jesse’s height. “I would like that very much.” He pecked Jesse on the lips.

Leaning against the wall of the elevator, he watched as the numbers slowly ticked down; ignoring the strain of his erection on his jeans. Perhaps he was a bit too keen to see Jesse in jeans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide if Genji used Haru in the proposal or if the bow tie was a joke. I wrote both scenes and it was too hard to pick one so I left it open and you can decide!
> 
> And if you're keen on seeing what crazy shenanigans my mind can come up with, I took part in the McHanzo Monster Mash and my fic, [A Japanese Demon in America](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12490252/chapters/28432672) is on there!! Check it out and check out the others while you're there, too!!

**Author's Note:**

> I found a website of cute Japanese dog names which I took inspiration for the dragons names:  
> Haru – Spring  
> Sora – Sky  
> Mizu - Water
> 
> Say whaaat? I've got a [Tumblr](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) thing! Come stop by for a chat!


End file.
